BlueberryCheesecake
by Ashna
Summary: It's Volume three peoples and the ever horney Yamato has his sights set on one litle red head. Now that he has the ultimate weapon he can finally get what he wants. Jyou is out and about as the closet pervert, warning he may turn up Anywhere!!!! (YAOI, LE
1. New prey...

*evil laughter* Oh do I have PLANS for this series. I basicly have the entire thing planned out now!! After this is ChocolateCheesecake then PeppermintCheesecake.

I do not own Digimon blah blah blah.

Note this is a sequel to Cheesecake and StrawberryCheesecake. While it is NOT necessary to read the first two fics to read this... Well Don't ya wanna know why Ken and Daisuke are naked in Yamato's bed? LOL I know I would, but it's truly not important. Just nice to know the intimate details of.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are we doing today?" Taichi asked Yamato as he lounged on the blonde boys couch.

Daisuke and Ken were still sleeping in Yamato's room. Well, Ken was sleeping and Daisuke was watching him. It surprised Taichi that Daisuke was able to sit still long enough to watch Ken at all. But then he was capable of the same thing when Yamato was asleep too.

Yamato frowned and looked thoughtful. Taichi grinned as he watched his koi's face. He knew Yamato was trying to come up with something "fun" to do. Yamato had a great love for screwing all weekend. Today was Saturday so they had plenty of time to do so. 

"Well, I was thinking... We Could go pay Jyou or Koushiro a visit." Yamato said arching an eye brow at Taichi.

Taichi thought for a moment. Jyou had joined in their little weekend escapades before and the tall digidestined could be quite amusing. Okay Jyou was freaky. The guy was a complete and total closet pervert. He liked to do things that even Yamato wouldn't do! 

Koushiro on the other hand seemed to have an internal warning system about them. He never failed to disappear when Yamato and Taichi wanted to introduce him to a little fun. 

"I don't really want to see Jyou right now." Taichi said grinning ruefully.

"I'm Still sore from the last time. Koushiro is impossible. We can never get him cornered!" Taichi pouted.

Yamato frowned then an evil grin spread across his face.

"I think I know a way to fix that little problem." Yamato said crypticly walking down the hallway towards his room.

"Oi, Yamato wait up what are you talking about?"

~~~~~~~~~ Ken

Ken woke up slowly feeling absolutely, gloriously relaxed. He sometimes felt a little close to this good after having sex but never this much.

*But then Daisuke hadn't screwed your brains out*

With a blissful sigh Ken opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Large brown eyes gazed happily back at him from a tanned face. Messy mahogany hair stuck up all over the place adding to the perfect vision before him.

"Yeesh, it's about time you woke up. Did you know you snore? Loudly?" Daisuke smiled breaking the perfect moment but not ruining it.

"I do not snore Daisuke." Ken muttered moving closer to Daisuke.

Daisuke grinned, rolled his eyes but put his arms around Ken. He ran a hand through Ken's indigo hair as the violet eyed boy tucked his head underneath Daisuke's chin.

"Where did Yamato and Taichi go?" Ken asked kissing the hallow of Daisuke's throat.

"Their somewhere in the living room." Daisuke said with a slight shiver trailing a lazy hand down Ken's spine.

"Hmmm, okay..." Ken muttered back forgetting all conversation as he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and rolled back, pulling the tanned boy with him.

Daisuke was beginning a very interesting exploration with his tongue down Ken's shoulder when the door opened and Yamato walked into the room. Both Ken and Daisuke looked at him in annoyance, hoping he was just going to join in instead of breaking up their little tryst.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Wakey wakey boys! Oh wait your all ready awake. Well anyways stop fucking each other and get up! We have a problem and Your going to help." Yamato said cheerfully.

Daisuke sighed and complied having learned two days ago Not to argue with Yamato when he wanted you to do something. Ken sat up as well and looked at Yamato expectantly and trying to calm his slightly excited heart beat.

"Sorry Ken." Yamato said giving him a rueful grin before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Taichi wandered in a few seconds later looking confused. 

"So what's this all about again Yama?" Taichi asked leaning against the wall.

"Okay here's the thing. Me and Taichi have been trying to get Koushiro to come over for a weekend for ages." Yamato explained to the younger digidestined with an evil grin.

Ken nodded in understanding long ago having gotten used to Yamato constant roving eye. Daisuke blinked in surprised.

"Aw man you two really DO get around don't ya? I'd be surprised if you hadn't gotten Jyou into this to!" Daisuke blurted out.

"Oh yeah a long time ago. Well okay it was more Jyou getting Us into the whole sleeping around thing, but that's not the point." Taichi said casually from the wall.

Daisuke blinked in surprise as Yamato continued his explanation. Ken leaned over to Daisuke and told him he'd explain the whole Jyou thing later.

"We figure Koushiro's gotta have some internal warning system. He disappears or is completely busy when ever we think we've got a starting chance." Yamato sighed mournfully.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Daisuke asked.

"Not Ken just you Daisuke. If Ken could do this then our problem would have been solved months ago."

All three boys were now looking at Yamato expectantly. None had clued in to his train of thought. The blonde sighed in exasperation and explained.

"Okay Koushiro is going to expect something from me and Taichi. He knows Ken enough to know when he's being sneaky too. Daisuke your so blaintently obvious about when you want something your impossible to resist."

Taichi snickered as he realised what Yamato had planned.

"Yamato you are cruel! Don't tell me your going to consciously use the puppy eyes as a weapon!" Taichi cracked up holding his side as he laughed.

Ken frowned, looked at Daisuke who still had no clue what was going on. Daisuke blinked at him with the same round puppy dog eyes he'd woken up to and that Yamato had been talking about. He remembered all the times Daisuke had used those eyes in a pathetic attempt to look pathetic and only ended up looking adorable. Those big brown eyes that no one could say no to, least of all the three teens in the room.

"Koushiro doesn't stand a chance." Ken muttered causing Daisuke to look even more confused and Taichi to start a new vein of laughing.

"All right then! Mission Ambush Koushiro has begun!"

~~~~~~~~Daisuke

Muttering about strange bushy haired soccer players and horny blondes who were bossy, Daisuke managed to spot Koushiro through the crowd. The red head had been talking about the computer parts sale going on at the local electronics shop all week. It was easy to track him down the hard part was getting him to leave and come to Yamato's.

Apparently his "puppy eyes" were going to do it.

Yamato, Ken and Taichi had assured him repeatedly that all he had to do was act normal. Act just like he always did when he wanted something but wasn't getting it. Daisuke didn't like to think that his attempts at being sadly pathetic and help worthy only made him adorable. He Never tried to be adorable. Only kids and girls were adorable right?

*And supposedly only girls sleep with guys but lets not go into that all right brain?*

He waited until Koushiro walked away from the counter with his purchases before pouncing. He bounded up to the short red head with a wide smile.

"Kon ni chi wa Koushiro-sempai!" Daisuke chirped appearing at his side.

"Oh! Hi Daisuke. Ogenki desu ka?" Koushiro said obviously surprised at seeing the younger digidestined.

"Genki desu. Hey Koushiro-sempai? Could you help me with something from school? I'd ask Ken but he's busy this weekend..

'Which wasn't a lie. Ken was going to be very busy after Daisuke finished leading Koushiro into the trap Yamato had set for him.'

... And well the test is on Tuesday and could you please please please help me?Tasukete o-negai shimasu?" Daisuke hoped these supposed puppy eye of his worked.

Koushiro blinked at him a moment looking as if he was about to say no... Then he blinked and appeared to melt on the spot.

"Hai, all right Daisuke. Lead the way." Koushiro sighed with a small smile.

"All Right!! Arigato gozaimasu!" Daisuke cheered glad that everything seemed to work.  
  
He skipped ahead as Koushiro tagged along behind, wondering how Daisuke always managed to use those puppy eyes to get people to do anything.

~~~~~~~Kou-chan

Koushiro didn't pay much attention to where they were going. He was too busy puzzling over the mystery that was Daisuke. When he realised finally where they were going they were at the Ishida's front door.

"Ano... Daisuke why are we at Yamato's?" He asked as the younger boy opened the door and pulled him in.

"Daisuke?" He said again when he didn't answer, merely pulling Koushiro into the middle of the room.

Daisuke skipped over to Ken grabbed his hand and pulled the indigo haired boy out of the apartment. Koushiro blinked in confusion.

"Come on Ken. Bye Koushiro have fun!" Daisuke said as he dragged a snickering Ken behind him.

"Fun? Daisuke what are you talking about? Hey, I thought Ken was busy today..." He stopped as Daisuke slammed the door behind them.

"Well that was weird..." Koushiro muttered.

He looked around wondering if Yamato was even home. He was surprised to see a smirking Yamato leaning against the wall beside the front door.

*Funny I didn't see him before.*

Blinking in surprise he saw Taichi was standing to the side and just in front of the blonde. The same smug look was on his face.

"Hey guys... Do you know why Daisuke dragged me over here?" Koushiro asked.

"Of course, we asked him to." Yamato murmured.

"Oh well, what did you want?" Koushiro asked confused.

"You."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Crackles evilly*  
There! First chapter of BlueberryCheesecake! Wahahahaha! The sex orgy continues!!! In the next episode of Cheesecake Koushiro gets a lesson on how to have a good time, Taito style!!!  



	2. All bent out of shape

Lookie what I've got! Chapter two! Now I was going to have this out a few days ago but somehow got possessed by Heero Yuy and well the only way to get rid of him was to sleep for 20 hours straight. Yup you heard me 20 hours. I was ready to kill everyone. Okay maybe I was Quatre in the Zero system? *Shrugs* anyways as I always try to do with my Cheesecake series is make each chapter a little different then the last ones. Somethings gotta happen that didn't in the last.... That took awhile to figure out. But now I got my idea and boy is Kou chan gonna have a lot of fun! ^_^  
Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

Koushiro had a very, very bad feeling about this. The look Yamato was giving him was fairly unnerving. He didn't like the huge grin Taichi was sporting either. He knew that both the boys got into some sort of activity on the weekends that he'd always tried to avoid. By the looks he was getting he was even starting to clue in.

*Oh I hope he didn't mean that like I thought he did...*

Stepping back towards the door Koushiro smiled nervously.

"Ne Yamato, Taichi... I really don't have the time to hang around today... So I'll just be going now..." 

His momentary hope of quickly darting out of the apartment was ruined as Yamato closed the door and leaned against it with a predatory grin. Now both boys looked like the Cheshire cat. Now Koushiro really, really didn't like how this was going.

*Damn Daisuke and those puppy eyes. Hey! They Planned this!!!!*

With the thought of finding Daisuke later and taping his eyes shut for eternity, Koushiro desperately tried to find a way out of this situation. Taichi was making his way leisurely towards him as if completely certain he'd get his way. Koushiro was beyond confused. He truly didn't want to believe Taichi and Yamato were planning what he thought they were. The wild haired teens next actions forced him to believe.

"Kou-chan you really need to relax for once..." Taichi murmured once he was standing close enough that Koushiro had to tip his head back to look him in the eye.

Taichi reached up and brushed the back of his fingers against Koushiro's cheek and the red head's eyes widened, he still couldn't believe this was happening. Then before Koushiro could even attempt to step back Taichi's hand snacked around behind his neck, his head darting down to capture Koushiro's lips in a bruising kiss.

Koushiro squeaked in surprised dropping the bag of electronics he'd been holding onto. Taichi took advantage of his surprise to force his mouth open, increasing the intimacy of the contact. Koushiro was all for breaking away and jumping out the window to get out of this situation but another warm body pressed itself against his back pinning him between them. A warm breath tickled his ear as hands pushed themselves up the back of his shirt.

"Relax Kou-chan, your going to enjoy this very much." Yamato just about purred his lips dropping down to brush against his neck softly.

Honestly he was torn between relaxing into Taichi's warm and very skilled kiss or tearing himself away. He always had an innate trust of Taichi since their first adventures in the digital world. He might have been more willing to try this if it had just been him. Yamato's actions were making him even more nervous. The cool hands running along his back and sides was causing his panic mode to rise even quicker then before. He found himself leaning away from Yamato and more into Taichi to escape.

Taichi chuckled softly and finally ended the kiss after what seemed like forever. The hand holding onto the back of his neck slid down to wrap around his waist and pull him tight against Taichi. The other reached behind him to grab Yamato.  
Taichi leaned easily over Koushiro to whisper something in Yamato's ear.

So say the chuckle he heard from Yamato made Koushiro very nervous would be an understatement. Though he was relived when Yamato drew back and disappeared from the room. Slightly shaking he tried to draw back from Taichi but the older boy held on to him tightly.

"What's wrong Kou-chan? You don't have to worry we wont force you into anything..." Taichi said softly ducking his head to nibble softly at Koushiro's ear.

"Just give it a chance."

Koushiro shivered as Taichi left off where Yamato had been, warm hands sliding along his skin. Skilful fingers worked their way to his chest as Taichi's lips burnt a path down his throat. His mind spun trying to figure out why he wasn't quite as desperate to get away anymore. As cold air touched bare skin he realised Taichi had undone his shirt. Drawing back and for once being allowed Koushiro blinked in sudden confusion.

"Taichi...?" He asked quite unsure of what he was asking.

Taichi didn't answer verbally, instead he leaned forward and placed a much softer, gentler kiss against his lips. Koushiro felt his eyes close as Taichi pushed his shirt off his shoulders. The tanned teen let his hands run down Koushiro's arms and lightly grabbed his wrists.

Then Taichi pulled Koushiro's hands behind his back where Yamato tied them together?

With a gasp Koushiro pulled out of the kiss and tried to turn around to see what Yamato was doing. He hadn't noticed the blonde teens reentrance to the room. Taichi didn't let him, holding his face with both hands. The wild haired boy didn't even let him talk, instead claimed Koushiro's lips in another searing kiss. Koushiro gasped into Taichi's mouth as he felt bare skin against his back. Once again he was pinned between the two boys.

He barely paid attention to Taichi now despite the kiss. With his hands tied behind his back, his hands were perfectly placed against Yamato's very naked erection. Which seems to be what Yamato had planned. The blonde leaned into his body, pressing himself into Koushiro's hands as he kissed a hot trail down the red heads shoulder.

Koushiro didn't know what to do. So far everything was very new and confusing. This new development didn't want to sink past his uptight demeanour and settle into his brain as not so bad. Then Taichi compounded the problem by running a hand lightly down his chest and stomach. He stopped briefly at the waist band of his pants before quickly undoing the button and zipper. 

The red head whimpered in surprise as Taichi drew him out with several caresses. Yamato pushed his pants down completely as Taichi continued to caress softly but sure. Koushiro gave up resisting in any shape, way or form and leaned back against Yamato as his only support. He began kissing Taichi back not wanting the delicious sensations to stop.

Taichi laughed and did draw back making Koushiro moan in protest. Yamato still held him against his chest, busily working on giving Koushiro a hickey.

"You know I think I'm over dressed here." Taichi chuckled and Koushiro opened his eyes to see Taichi stripping down.

He blinked in surprise at how effected he was over Taichi's lean muscles and smooth, tanned skin. The boy was absolutely gorgeous. He suddenly felt the urge to run his hands over that skin and do his own participating. Now his bound hands were driving him crazy. Sure he was touching Yamato but he wanted to be touch Taichi. 

"See something you like?" Yamato whispered into his ear seductively running one pale hand over Koushiro's now painfully hard erection.

All he could do was moan in response. Taichi's magnificent body had disappeared from view but he felt a greater pressure from behind him. Hands wrapped around his squeezing making Yamato groan into his skin.

"Come now Kou-chan. Yamato needs to have fun too."Taichi admonished from somewhere behind him and Yamato.

Koushiro merely whimpered in pleasure and need as Yamato continued his own assault upon Koushiro's body. Then once again the contact stopped as he could hear Taichi whispering to Yamato. Both boys backed off leaving Koushiro feeling suddenly very cold and exposed. Strangely enough this only served to arouse him more.

"Don't you dare turn around Kou-chan." Taichi warned sending shivers down Koushiro's back.

Now standing there his pants pooled around his ankles, hands tied behind his back and erection standing very exposed Koushiro had a moment to think. Something he'd stopped doing when Taichi had stepped so very close.

*What am I Doing? I'm not gay! I'm not supposed to be going along with this!.*

But he remembered his reaction to seeing Taichi naked and realised that might not be quite true. Trying to rethink why he'd suddenly stopped resisting all this and going along with it. The entire situation was beginning to scare him again. He was starting to shake slightly as he also fully took in how vulnerable he was in his current position.

*I don't think I want to do this anymore...*

He thought and two seconds later two hot, burning hands grabbed his shoulders. A warm body just slightly shorter then Yamato's aligned itself along his back. Lips lightly kissed his neck and that was the only reassurance Koushiro needed. He trusted Taichi. If the older teen said he would be fine then he believed him.

Taichi slid around so he was facing Koushiro and began to push him backwards. Koushiro had the feeling he wasn't supposed to look behind him so he kept his focus on Taichi's very brown eyes. Taichi had the same evil grin on his face as he had when Koushiro had firs arrived. 

*I wonder what he's got planned?*

Koushiro felt a twinge in his groin at the thought considering how much he'd enjoyed things so far. Taichi stopped pushing him and gave Koushiro a grin. Stepping close he put one hand on Koushiro's upper back the other on his ass.

"Trust me on this Koushiro. Just go limp okay?" Taichi said and Koushiro obeyed.

He found himself being lowered backwards. He was wondering what was going on when he felt what he guessed was a stool against his back. It was small and supported his back from the base of his spine to his shoulder blades. Yamato was kneeling beside it and supported his head gently. Dipping his head for a very proficient kiss. Yamato was bound going to win any contest in that department.

A squeak of surprise escaped him once again as he felt Taichi grab his ankles and bending them underneath him tied them, along with his wrists, to the stools support. With the way he'd been tied he was now bent over the stool, head back with his hips trust out into the air, also his legs were almost painfully spread giving both Taichi and Yamato clear access to whatever they wanted.

"You know Taichi with was a wonderful idea." Yamato purred as he broke off the kiss with Koushiro to observe his lovers handiwork.

Koushiro whimpered as Taichi ran the tips of his fingers gently down the inside of one leg. He couldn't see anything anymore except Yamato's chest and stomach. He trembled with muscle strain as Yamato leaned forward to lick roughly at his nipples. Another moan of pleasure. All over his body his skin and muscles were stretched increasing the pleasure tenfold.

While Yamato lapped and bit at his chest, Koushiro tried to ignore the site before him. When Yamato had leaned forward he'd exposed his full erection to the red heads view. Silky smooth hips and legs filled Koushiro's eyes but he couldn't close his eyes. He wanted nothing more then for the blonde to lean forward just a bit more so he could sample what Yamato tasted like.

A warm breath wafted across his own need, thrust out into the open as it was. He moaned with need as a quick taste of heaven shuddered through his body. A second time and Koushiro identified it as a wet tongue flicking across the head of his erection. Then his world was consumed by pleasure as he was surrounded by wet, warm heat. A tongue continued to caress him, swirling around his shaft. Teeth scraped gently as the heat was with drawn only to return to fully encase him to the hilt.

Koushiro shuddered and strained against his bonds, wanting so desperately to somehow alleviate some of the intense sensations coursing through his body. The urge to somehow touch his tormenters and give back in kind was a second desire in his mind.

So absorbed was he in his pleasure he didn't even notice the hands spreading his butt cheeks until a slick, cold finger pressed it's way inside him. By luck or experience Taichi hit Koushiro's prostate on the first try. He didn't know what it was but the blinding pleasure that followed drove Koushiro insane with need. His muscles quivered with strain as the urge to arch his back more then it already was quaked through his muscles. He didn't even register the high pitched whine of need as his own voice.

The slight discomfort of being stretched barely registered in Koushiro's mind. His world focused on the mouth slowly sucking on him and those flashes of blinding pleasure. Three more times Taichi hit the spot sending Koushiro into a shivering, quivering mass of pleasure. On the third he felt that last peek rise beyond the others and send him spiralling down into intense pleasure. He came violently into Taichi's mouth, his head held by Yamato to keep from straining his neck.

Once he finally came down from those dizzying heights he could now understand the three probing fingers at his entrance. Moaning a little he didn't fight against the intrusion, still recovering from his orgasm. Which was taking longer than normal considering Taichi still sucked at his limp member, the flesh tender and hyper sensitive.

The Taichi pulled back, removing his fingers from inside Koushiro. The red head lay there limply, yet every muscle still tense from his position. He felt the hard tip of Taichi's erection press against him and quivered in anticipation. He felt Yamato shift leaning over him, the tip of his erection pressing against his lips. As he opened his mouth to take Yamato in Taichi quickly thrust into him not bothering to go slow or wait. All three moaned, voices muffled as Taichi and Yamato kissed with fervour over Koushiro's body. 

It was painful and Koushiro fought back tears and a sob. In the position he was in with Yamato constantly thrusting deeply into his mouth he found it hard to breath. Nothing seemed quite right with anything but he found himself turned on all the same. Taichi's thrusts into his bruised body while still painful slowly became more pleasurable until he was moaning in unison with both boys.

The pleasure built steadily rising almost to the point of release only to fade, cycling back again. Koushiro was beginning to feel dizzy with pleasure more intense then anything he'd felt before. The humiliation of his position and the feeling he was being used only for others pleasure adding to his own. Then as Yamato came violently into his mouth pushing back cruelly to the point where Koushiro was forced to take his entire length into his mouth. His oxygen being cut off and the desperate need to swallow everything or choke was the last stimulus. 

A strangled noise was all that escaped from around Yamato's cock as Koushiro came. His neglected erection releasing his pleasure across all three boy's chests. Taichi continued to pound into Koushiro his pants muffled by Yamato's lips. Koushiro panted for breath as his body was used to pleasure Taichi. Several quick thrusts and the feel of a hot liquid coating his insides told Koushiro Taichi was finally finished.

The two older boys backed off and Koushiro felt his bonds being undone. He was helped up as his muscles complained over being held so long. He instantly collapsed into Taichi's arms eyes closed in exhaustion. Taichi picked him up easily and carried him back to Yamato's bedroom. Once placed on the bed Koushiro felt the other two curl around his exhausted body.

"And that..." Yamato once again whispering something softly in his ear.

"was for avoiding us for so long."

and then Koushiro quickly drifted off thinking the two had certainly made up for lost time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Heheheheh, and no I am NOT done yet. We have Three count em three more chapters to do! Then I get to ChocolateCheesecake. I am starting to really have fun with this series! I keep trying to do something I haven't before in previous chapters. Stretching my imagination that's for sure! R&R please and make Ashna happy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A walk in the park

  
*trumpets blare... If only to cover up the sounds of moaning*  
Erm, gomen nasai dear, dear reader and reviewers. I my muse took a long affair with a Jrocker but he is back and kissing the Kaisers feet. So without further ado... Here's what people have been despairing of ever seeing again.  
Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke giggled like mad as Ken pulled him down the street. He'd caught a glimpse of Taichi's face before leaving the confused Koushiro behind to his fate. In all honesty he'd wanted to stay behind to watch but alas somethings are not meant to be.

Then he noticed Ken seemed to be going somewhere in particular.

"Um Ken where are we going?" Daisuke asked his simple face confused.

Ken turned a little and grinned.

"There are a few people I think you'd LOVE to meet though on slightly different terms." The violet eyed boys grin was something on the down side of pure.

"So I already know them?" Daisuke for once catching on quickly.

"Quite. Now a few of our friends have startling similar habits to our dear friends Taichi and Yamato. Those two are just more... discreet about it." Ken said while pulling Daisuke onto a bus, paying their fare quickly.

Daisuke nodded not really understanding, his quick flash of comprehension vanishing.

"So, um... What are we doing?" He asked Ken confused.

Ken merely grinned at him and grave him a quick peek on the lips, much to the shock of a pair of old ladies sitting behind them.

"You'll SEE."

"Ken..."

"Yes?"

"Your weird."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken dragged Daisuke into a park about fifteen minutes later much to Daisuke's confusion. He kept glancing at his watch as if they had a certain appointment to make. He skipped past all the crowded kiddie parks and even the water park which Daisuke looked at longingly. It was quite a hot day. In fact Daisuke's shirt was almost completely stuck to him. He didn't since when Ken wasn't looking at his watch he gave Daisuke appreciative glances.

Finally after walked through a dense grove of trees near the far end of the park Ken pushed Daisuke into a large but hollow bush. He let go of Daisuke's wrist and peered through the leaves at the far end.

"Ow Ken all those bushes scraped my legs. Couldn't we have used a path?" Daisuke complained.

"Shhh, come here and watch. But don't make a sound!" Ken whispered motioning Daisuke over.

Daisuke scuttled over and leaned against Ken despite the heat and peered through the branches himself.

There was a bit of a clear spot in the middle of the grove where an old slide and swing set used to be. But it had been forgotten and the area was growing over with plants. Strangely enough somebody had cleared away the slide and swings. 

"The old path is worse. You just have to stubble through to get here." Ken whispered explaining.

Daisuke started as he saw the blonde haired carrier of hope sitting on one of the swings looking very nervous.

"What's Takeru doing here Ken?"

"Shhh, just watch." Ken seemed to barely hold in his laughter.

Intrigued Daisuke watched.

Shortly a tall figure walked through the bushes cursing the brambles that clung to him. Daisuke gasped as the blue haired destined of faith strolled into the almost clearing.

Takeru jumped up nervously at Jyou's approach but didn't say anything. He fiddled with the front of his shirt as if he expected something but wasn't quite sure what.

Jyou didn't say anything either but simply walked directly over to Takeru and bending down slightly crushed the small boy against him in a bruising kiss.

Ken grinned, still watching as Daisuke rolled into a ball of silent choked giggles. Takeru had been notoriously disapproving of any homosexual relationships around him and hadn't talked to Yamato for a few months now. Understandably Daisuke thought the entire situation was hilarious.

"Daisuke stop that!" ken whispered. "Your gonna miss the best part."

Daisuke hurriedly went back to his former position of watching the scene from Ken's shoulder.

Jyou still had the younger boy pressed against him, one hand on the small of his back, the other slowly working off Takeru's pants. The seemingly, at least before, innocent Takeru was clutching the front of Jyou's jacket with both hands refusing to let him go.

Then once Takeru's little white bare ass was exposed to the breeze (AN Daisuke's words not mine) Jyou backed him up towards the old slide. Lifting him up Jyou deposited the younger boys back against the cold metal. Takeru let go of Jyou's jacket to cling to the sides so he wouldn't slide down.

Daisuke looked over at Ken with a snicker, seeing how interested Ken was in watching. He could understand that after seeing Taichi and Yamato on the couch. He scooted a bit closer to Ken, sitting behind him and rested his chin on Ken's shoulder where he could still see the show. Arms losly wrapped about Ken's waist.

Ken shuddered a bit in his arms with a bit of a grin for his new found lover. Then without further ado pulled Daisuke's hand into his lap.

Meanwhile the incredible lack of foreplay between Takeru and Jyou fascinated Daisuke. Yamato and Taichi where all about foreplay and as far as Daisuke knew were the kings. Out in the playground Jyou was already undoing his pants, not bothering with taking off any of his clothes or any of the rest of Takeru's.

Takeru clung with white knuckles to the slides edge as Jyou pulled his legs over his shoulders, his cute little ass bobbing in the wind so to speak.

(AN Daisuke stop commenting on Takeru's ass! Get out of my head.)

Then positioning himself with very little care, his nails digging into Takeru's side, Jyou pushed himself roughly into Takeru. The blonde shuddered with a painful moan, his eyes closed tightly. The bluenette didn't even stop to let Takeru adjust to the pain but continued onwards, eyes closed in complete extasy.

Daisuke couldn't take his eyes off the pair despite having his own bishounen shivering in his arms. Kens eyes also glued to the pair.

Jyou increased the force of his thrusts causing Takeru to cry out in pain, though his obvious arousal did not diminish. It finished quickly with Jyou's fingers digging so deep into the younger boys side he drew blood. Then after a pause while Takeru trembled weakly on the slide, Jyou dropped him and zipped his pants up. Then... Just left with a self satisfied smirk on his lips.

Ken of course hadn't even lasted that long and quickly cleaned himself up. Daisuke sat and watched as Takeru slowly slid to the bottom of the slide to curl up around himself, still very obviously aroused.

"Should we help him with that or can he handle it himself?" Daisuke asked Ken since the other boy had obviously watched before.

"I've never seen Takeru here before... I normally don't help out Jyou's um.. Partners? But he's our friend so we Have to help him don't we?" Ken said with a grin.

"Oh definetly..." Daisuke grinned back.

Taking Daisuke's hand again Ken pulled them both out of the pushes towards the trembling Takeru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
See! Told ya Jyou was a perv! Quite the sadist hentai isn't he. Trust me he gets worse. Heheheheh.... 


End file.
